


Love is a Trip (But Fuckin' is a Sport)

by caramelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/pseuds/caramelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke loves it when he's like this: all bossy and rough and <i>vocal</i>. </p><p>Not that Sober Bellamy is ever <i>quiet</i>. It's just something about having a little alcohol buzzing through his system that opens him up even more, loosens his tongue just a little bit more and makes him say the filthiest things that make her skin tingle and her toes curl. </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where alcohol <i>really</i> brings Bellamy's dirty talk out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Trip (But Fuckin' is a Sport)

**Author's Note:**

> see you all in hell lmao
> 
> s/o to [hiddenpolkadots](http://hiddenpolkadots.tumblr.com/) / [twilightstargazer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/pseuds/twilightstargazer), I TOLD YOU I'D BE DOING THIS SO WITNESS ME
> 
>  
> 
> (title from 'Freaks and Geeks' by Childish Gambino)

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Here, you should have one more.”

 

Bellamy arches a brow as Clarke passes him another shot. “You trying to get me drunk, princess?”

 

She shrugs innocently. “Maybe I just want you to have a good time.”

 

He narrows his eyes playfully at her, but he grins and tosses back the shot anyway.

 

“Just make sure you get me home in one piece,” he tells her, hand curling around her neck and into her hair affectionately.

 

She leans into his touch, flashing him an angelic smile. “Oh, don’t worry, Bell. I will.”

 

And she does, thirty minutes later.

 

They burst into their apartment, hands wandering greedily all over each other as Clarke kicks the door shut behind them.

 

“Why do we ever go out?” Bellamy grumbles roughly into her neck, his fingers fumbling blindly with the buttons of her shirt.

 

Clarke moans as his tongue swipes across her heated skin. “Because we like our friends.”

 

“But I like doing this with you more,” he says insistently, huffing at her ear in frustration when he gets stuck on a particularly stubborn button. “For real, Clarke, I really fucking need you to be naked right now and _this is not fucking helping_.”

 

She laughs, keeping her hands moving all over his body in a deliberate display of not helping. “Yeah, I really fucking need to you get me naked right now too, Bellamy.”

 

His teeth graze none too gently over the underside of her jaw. “If you don’t help, I’m going to seriously consider just fucking you right here, up against the wall.”

 

She trails a hand across the front of his jeans, deftly turning her wrist to fully cup his large bulge in her hand. “No problems with that, captain.”

 

He swears, finally working the last button free and whipping the shirt off her shoulders. “Bedroom. _Now_ ,” he commands, turning her towards the hallway and slapping her on the ass.

 

Clarke loves it when he's like this: all bossy and rough and _vocal_.

 

Not that Sober Bellamy is ever _quiet_. It's just something about having a little alcohol buzzing through his system that opens him up even more, loosens his tongue just a little bit more and makes him say the filthiest things that make her skin tingle and her toes curl.

 

“Been waiting all night for this,” he growls into her skin, nosing at the patch of skin right in between her ear and jaw, where a bright red mark is quickly forming, thanks to the recent ministrations of his teeth and tongue.

 

“For what?” Clarke prompts deliberately, one hand curling into the hem of his shirt to pull it up and off of him.

 

He nips warningly at the mark, fingers digging into her bare hips. “To _fuck_ you, Clarke. I’ve been waiting all night to _fuck_ you.”

 

She grins, breathless. “Then _fuck_ me already.”

 

The grin widens at the sound of his muted snarl, and suddenly she finds herself flat on her back in their bed, his hands already working her bra off.

 

"Oh, baby," he groans at the sight of her bared breasts. "Fucking _perfect_ , Clarke. Just— fuck."

 

She keens when his mouth closes over one nipple, his hot tongue laving over the hardened bud and sending shocks of pleasure straight to her core. One large hand covers her other breast, kneading with just the right amount of pressure to make her writhe, desperate for more.

 

She’s arching her back, offering more of herself up to him. He pulls back, lips damp with his own saliva, to stare down at her.

 

“You’re so fucking _hot_ , babe,” he whines, sounding almost _pained_.

 

She grins, reaching up to tangle her fingers into his hair. “You _get_ me so fucking hot, Bellamy,” she says, right before his lips touch hers. It’s not their most poetic kiss — all breathless gasps and clashing teeth — but he groans into it nonetheless, hands closing on her hips to grind into her, _hard_.

 

“Underwear,” he says in a strangled voice. “Off.”

 

“My hands are full,” she replies with a teasing smirk, giving a particularly sharp tug on his hair.

 

He swears again, and hooks his fingers roughly into the waistband of her panties.

 

“Fucking tease,” he mutters as he pulls them down her legs, pausing to bite at her ankle on the way. “Making me work for it, aren’t you, babe?”

 

“Yeah,” she says, as he kisses his way back up her legs. “Yeah, I’m making you work, Bellamy.”

 

He wraps his hands around her thighs, pulling them open with one firm, smooth movement. “Good thing I fucking love working on you, princess,” he says, before his mouth practically _engulfs_ her pussy.

 

Bellamy’s mouth is one of Clarke’s favourite sex things on the planet. He’s alarmingly good with it. Sometimes he takes ages and ages to get her worked up, with gentle, teasing licks and sweet kisses on her pussy. Other times, he just _goes_ for it, fucking her hard with his tongue and making her see stars.

 

There is definitely _nothing_ gentle or sweet about this particular time.

 

She was already wet before she was even properly naked. Truth be told, she could already feel herself starting to soak through her panties while they were still at the bar with their friends, rubbing her thighs together as Bellamy’s fingers slipped under her shirt to graze across the bare skin of her waist.

 

But with the way his mouth is moving against her, she can feel herself practically _gushing_ into his face. She’s practically thrashing about on the bed by the time he decides it’s time to slide a finger into her.

 

“You like that, princess?” he asks, his breath warm and heavy on her soaked centre. “You like the way I work on you?”

 

“Yes, Bell,” she gasps, thighs clenching around his broad shoulders. “Oh, God, _yes_ — more, Bellamy, _please_.”

 

“So wet,” he says, low and hungry as he adds another finger with no trouble at all, the digits sliding easily through her dripping cunt. “You’re always so wet, huh? Always so fucking turned on from teasing me.”

 

Usually, she would grin at that — say something flippant in response to provoke some sort of reaction from him, usually a promise to make her eat her words or just a thrilling flash of his dark eyes.

 

But right now, his fingers are speeding up in their already relentless rhythm and he’s licking insistently at her throbbing clit, and she can barely remember her own name, let alone come up with something witty and clever.

 

“I’m— I’m gonna come,” she gasps, one hand reaching up to tweak at her own neglected nipple. “Bellamy, I’m gonna—“

 

“Come, princess,” he growls, right before his mouth closes completely around her clit and _sucks_.

 

He slows his fingers, letting her ride out the orgasm as he kisses his way back up to her lips, taking care to linger on her heaving breasts. She’s moaning softly as he licks up her neck and into her mouth, his lips warm and wet on hers.

 

“Fucking _love_ working on you,” he breathes against her lips, before pressing back in for another kiss, licking deeper into her and making her keen into his mouth. He presses one last kiss to her lips before pulling back to smirk at her, one corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a lascivious half-smile.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, princess,” he says, somehow rough and soothing all at the same time. “I’m not done with you yet, trust me, babe.”

 

Clarke watches with breathless anticipation as he pulls her legs further apart, settling his hips in between hers so his hard cock his brushing against her entrance, still glistening wet from all the attention from his lips and tongue.

 

“Feel that?” he growls, reaching down to grab hold of his cock and rub its swollen head over her wet pussy. “You feel how fucking hard you make me?”

 

She nods frantically, reaching out to grab at his shoulders. “Yeah, Bell, I feel that.”

 

“Gonna fuck you, babe,” he tells her, rubbing against her even slower and _harder_. “Gonna sink my hard cock inside your warm, wet pussy. You want that?”

 

“Yes, Bellamy, _please_ ,” she half-sobs, fingers digging into his shoulders. “I want it, _now_.”

 

He leans forward so that just the head of his cock pushes past her waiting lips. She can feel the walls of her pussy throbbing — with her recent climax, yes, but more so because of the _anticipation_ of having him fully inside her.

 

“Jesus fuck,” he says, low and rough. “You’re practically sucking me in all by yourself, babe. You feel that?”

 

She nods again, writhing desperately in an attempt to get him to move. “Come on, Bellamy, give me all of it, _please_.”

 

He swears under his breath, and slides all the way into her with one smooth stroke.

 

She gasps, her entire body seizing up as her walls pulsate violently around him.

 

“ _Fuck_ me,” he groans, his head dropping down to her shoulder once he’s fully inside of her. “ _Fuck_ , Clarke. Your pussy is the best place on this whole entire fucking planet.”

 

He lifts his head when there’s no response from her. Her face frozen in a silent scream, eyes glazed over with a beatific expression.

 

He watches as she slowly comes back to herself, blinking sluggishly as her entire body begins to relax around him.

 

“Holy shit,” he says, awed. “Did you just come again?”

 

She moans softly, fingers carding into his hair and hips circling against his. “You just feel so good, Bell. So hard inside of me,” she tells him, her hands sliding down to curl around his ass and pull, wedging him more snugly into her.

 

He stares in stunned admiration for a few more seconds, and then drops down to kiss her urgently.

 

“I love you,” he says against her lips, fervent. “I love you so much.”

 

“Love you,” she replies, her tone warm with lazy contentment as she tugs at his hips again. “Come on, Bell. Fuck me.”

 

With her cunt still pulsing from her second orgasm, it doesn’t take much for him to come. It’s only about a minute before he abruptly stills his hips, his entire body shuddering with the force of his climax as her walls milk him relentlessly.

 

He collapses onto her, chest heaving and damp from the exertion. Her arms go around him, welcoming the weight of him even though she knows it’ll be hard to breathe in a minute.

 

With a loud groan, he lifts himself up and rolls over to the side, arm banding around her waist to pull her in closer, pressing light kisses to her bare shoulder.

 

She sighs, shifting away a little so she can move her arm, settling more comfortably between them. He growls, pulling her in closer and nipping at her neck.

 

“Mine,” he mumbles petulantly, making her laugh.

 

“Mine too,” she says softly, rubbing along his forearm. “Night, Bell.”

 

She smiles when she sees he’s already fast asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I'M GOING BACK TO BEING EMOTIONAL [ON TUMBLR](http://caramelkru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
